Reste
by Flower-on-a-box
Summary: C'est dans cette nuit silencieuse qu'elle ferma les yeux en serrant fort la main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, elle avait eu toute sa vie, son paradis sur terre, une amitié éternelle, immuable qui restera pour toujours la plus belle de toutes. A.U


Voilà un petit OS, éventuellement dédié à **family-business** si elle en veut bien. Mais plus largement, je l'adresse à tous ceux qui ont la chance de connaître ce que je connaît aujourd'hui.

J'ai béta moi-même donc bon...

* * *

A Londres, les rues sont silencieuses. Le Soleil ne s'est pas encore levé sur ce samedi d'été et comme sur l'avenue, il n'y a que de rares âmes qui sillonnent les couloirs bleus pâles. Il en doit pas être plus de sept heures du matin, la plupart des chambres sont fermées, les stores baissés. Comme chaque matin cependant, il y a un fauteuil qui racle contre le sol et qui vient se poser derrière une fenêtre entre ouverte. L'air encore tiède de la fin du mois d'août s'engouffre dans la petite chambre corail, la 324, il faut profiter encore tant qu'on le peut de la belle saison.

Dans cette chambre il y a une femme. Tous les matins, elle se lève et se poste à sa fenêtre, un livre sur les genoux. Elle continue de lire et elle continuera toujours. Aujourd'hui, c'est un polar italien qui parle de l'enlèvement d'un petit garçon. Du moins, c'est ce que l'on sait au bout du deuxième chapitre. Ah oui, elle doit recommencer le roman parce qu'elle a oublié ce que le narrateur raconte après.

Dans le reflet de la vitre, ses longs cheveux gris tombent sur ses épaules. Le temps aura eu raison de sa tignasse brune indomptable.

Une infirmière blonde entre dans la chambre et la sort de sa lente lecture.

« Bonjour, Mme Granger, comment allez-vous ce matin ?

-Comme d'habitude, Lucy, comme d'habitude.

-Je vous apporte le journal et je crois que vous avez une lettre avec. Je vous laisse tout ça là et je repasserai pour le petit-déjeuner, lance-t-elle. »

La femme lui fait un signe de la main et quand l'autre est sortie, elle se lève. Avec ces petits pas qui caractérisent les vieilles personnes, elle se dirige vers la table à côté de son lit. D'une main tremblante, elle saisit l'enveloppe et l'ouvre avec émotion, cela fait très longtemps que personne ne lui a écrit.

 _Ma très chère Hermione,_

 _Cela fait plusieurs mois que je ne t'ai pas écrit et j'en suis désolée. Georges nous a quitté au début de l'année et le deuil de mon frère est très difficile. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il s'apprête à s'en aller lui aussi. Plus les jours passent et plus l'absence de Harry me pèse, je me rends compte, maintenant, qu'il en reviendra pas pour te rendre visite._

 _Je commence à me sentir fatiguée, mais je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre. Mon docteur n'arrête pas de me répéter que beaucoup de femmes à quatre-vingt-huit ans voudraient se porter aussi bien que moi. Et oui, j'ai encore gagné une année ce mois-ci. J'aimerais que tu me donnes un peu de tes nouvelles, j'espère que tu vas bien._

 _Albus va venir me chercher pour que je passe quelques temps avec lui et sa femme, je vais lui demander qu'il m'amène te voir. J'attends ta réponse avec impatience._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Ta très dévouée Ginny._

Émue, Hermione rangea l'enveloppe dans le tiroir de sa table. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Lucy quand elle viendrait pour le déjeuner de lui rappeler d'écrire sa réponse.

[ « Me revoilà ! Venez vous asseoir, Mme Grange. »

Quand l'infirmière arrive, la vieille femme se dirige vers son lit et s'y installe. « Je dois lui demander quelque chose » se dit Hermione. Mais elle a oublié ce qu'elle a à dire, alors elle parle de la météo. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, mais le temps va se gâter dans la semaine prochaine. Pendant qu'elles discutent, la vieille femme se dit que les cheveux blonds, très clairs de l'infirmière en face d'elle lui rappellent quelqu'un, mais elle ne se souvient pas qui, quand.

Les semaines passent, les mois, l'enveloppe reste dans le tiroir, oubliée. Novembre arrive, avec la fatigue. Hermione ne se lève plus que très rarement, pour les soins matinaux. Il y a même des jours où elle ne peut plus le faire. L'hiver et ses vagues de froid sont mortels dans les maisons de retraite. Les chambres se vident, inéluctablement.

La veille de Noël, il y a un homme de soixante-quatre ans qui arrive à l'accueil. Il se penche vers la femme assise derrière le bureau. Avec un geste vers la porte d'entrée, il demande quelque chose, la femme acquiesce. Il sort et quelques minutes plus tard, il revient, accompagné d'une dame âgée, tremblante, qui sourit.

Les deux prennent l'ascenseur et montent au troisième étage. L'homme s'assied dans le couloir sur une rangée de fauteuil vide, la femme toque faiblement contre la porte. Comme personne ne répond, elle rentre, basculant sur sa canne, d'une jambe à l'autre.

« Hermione ? C'est Ginny, elle murmure.

-Oh ! Ginny, je suis tellement contente de te voir. »

La femme est allongée dans son lit, elle n'en est plus sortit depuis la semaine passée. Les deux femmes continent de parler toute la journée, Albus est parti depuis, elles partagent leurs souvenirs. Et plus le temps file, plus Ginny se rend compte que son amie a oublié. Elle a oublié Ron, Fred, Georges, Luna, Neville, leurs familles, leurs enfants. La maladie n'a épargné personne, ou presque. Parce que Hermione se souvient encore de son amie, sa meilleure amie qui a toujours été là avec elle. Elle se souvient des moments qu'elles ont partagés, de leurs grandes conversations sur les bancs des parcs, elles se disaient tout.

[ La nuit tombe sur Londres, Ginny se lève. Son amie semble somnoler, il se fait tard. La vieille dame se dirige lentement vers la porte, mais derrière elle, une petite voix l'appelle.

« Ginny, attend, murmure Hermione.

Quand elles sont de nouveaux proches, elle reprend.

-Reste avec moi encore un peu. »

[ Et Ginny resta toute la nuit. Elle s'endormit sur les couvertures auprès de son amie. Hermione la regardait, elle était heureuse. A ce moment-là de la nuit, elle se sentait tellement bien. Jamais, elle n'aurait pu croire que jusqu'à la fin elle aurait eu quelqu'un sur qui compte. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle trouverait une amitié qui durerait toute la vie, elle n'y aurait sûrement pas cru. Et pourtant. Elle avait devant elle la plus belle amitié qu'elle n'ait jamais connu, Ginny avait toujours été là et elle savait que rien en pourrait vraiment les séparer. Elle avait eu le meilleur et elle la remerciait pour ça.

C'est dans cette nuit silencieuse qu'elle ferma les yeux en serrant fort la main qu'elle tenait dans la sienne. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, elle avait eu toute sa vie, son paradis sur terre.


End file.
